Bittersweet
by XDemureX
Summary: Lydia and Beetlejuice haven't seen each other in 5 years. She's 21 now... and something has gone terribly wrong in the Neitherworld. Can they save each other? Cartoonverse.BeetlejuicexLydia.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"You're going over there dressed like that?" said Delia Deetz, eyeing her daughter with keen, suspicious eyes.

"Ugh, Mom! I like this outfit." Lydia groaned, smoothing out the black lace that lay over the ruby satin of her dress. Her hair was pulled up into an elaborate (yet still slightly messy) updo that framed her face. She had even paid particular attention to her makeup.

It was Lydia's 16th birthday and she was attending a sleepover at Prudence's house with Bertha. Well, that wasn't entirely true. But that was what Delia thought. In fact, Lydia was spending her birthday in the Neitherworld. The dress she wore now was for the party – and happened to be an early present from Ginger.

"All right, all right… well, be good and don't stay up too late. You girls have fun." And with that, Delia slipped back into her art studio to finish her latest piece for the gallery.

Lydia made a show of leaving before she crept back to her room. Dimming the lights and pulling the curtains closed with a flourish, she turned towards the table in the middle of the floor. Excitement began bubbling up inside of her. Stifling a giggle, she began to chant:

"Though I know I should be wary… Still I venture someplace scary; Ghostly haunting I turn loose… Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!" And with that, the candles flickered and died. The room around Lydia fell away as she heard the shrill laughter of the one who she knew best.

Everything blurred together as she felt the sensation of being caught in a strong wind. _Through the looking glass,_ she thought giddily. The dust settled and the road house foyer swam into view. Beetlejuice was floating up towards the ceiling, hanging bats from the rafters.

"Ahem" Lydia swished her dress around her coquettishly.

"Hey babes!" He called down, without even glancing towards her. "I've just been hanging around here waiting for ya." With that, he was suddenly swinging above her from a noose, eyes closed and striped tongue lolling to the side.

Lydia, who had been impatiently waiting for his comments on her dress, laughed in spite of herself. As Lydia grew older, Beetlejuice's jokes grew more macabre (and sometimes downright dirty.)

"AHEM." Lydia tapped her foot and waited for his attention. Beetlejuice dropped from the ceiling in front of her.

"Whassa matter, Lyds? Got a frog in your th—" Beetlejuice stopped speaking mid-pun to look her over. Lydia laughed and spun around to show him the entire outfit.

"Ginger made it. Can you believe it?" She grinned at her friend, whose jaw had literally dropped. (To the floor, no less.)

"Homina homina homina! You look fantastic babes. Annnd… happy birthday." Beetlejuice produced a black and white striped box to her from inside his jacket.

"Beej! You didn't have to get me a present… after all, you're the one throwing my birthday party" she said, taking the box from him with gloved hands. She studied the package curiously, rattling it gently beside her ear.

"C'mon, open it. I'm dying to see your reaction." Beetlejuice fell to the floor, a gravestone above his head and a lily popping to life between his hands.

"Okay, okay." Lydia laughed. She opened the box, pulling out an ornate key of some sort on a chain. Upon closer inspection, it appeared to have a skull at the top with two garnets glittering in the eye sockets.

"I get it. It's a skeleton key. I… wow, Beetlejuice, this is beautiful" said Lydia as went to hook it around her neck. Beetlejuice was suddenly behind her, taking the ends of the chain and clasping it for her.

"I figured since you're practically an adult now, Lyds, you might need to come and go as you please without having to summon me. That's what this is for – it's a key to the roadhouse. Not only will you be able to get in the front door from the Neitherworld, but it'll bring you here from your world as well." Beetlejuice grinned proudly at her, knowing that he had chosen a truly wonderful gift.

Lydia was a little speechless. For their last anniversary, he had given her a heart shaped box of beetles… but this was something he had genuinely picked out just for her. Touched, Lydia began to furiously blink away threatening tears.

"Awww, babes, what's with the… water works?" said Beetlejuice, who had turned into a giant striped faucet.

"Thank you, BJ. It's perfect, I couldn't have thought of a better gift myself." With that, she threw her arms around the no-longer-faucet-shaped ghost with enthusiasm. Beetlejuice hugged her back tightly.

This embrace seemed to linger… all of their touches as of late seemed to last a little too long. Lydia couldn't seem to put her finger on what exactly had changed between them, but she knew that something was definitely different. Not bad… just different.

They pulled away from each other, but not completely. They both seemed surprised to find themselves looking each other in the eye, their faces a few inches apart…

"Lydia!"

The voice coming from the doorway startled them both into jumping backwards, away from one another.

Ginger danced into the room with them, pretending that she hadn't noticed this tender moment between the two.

"You look RAVISHING Lydia! It fits you perfectly! Satin gloves… what a nice touch, I wish I had thought of that" said the spider.

"Ginger here wouldn't let me help with the cake at all. What is pumpkin cake without any beetles at all?" complained Beetlejuice as he turned to hang another streamer. Lydia mouthed a 'thank you' at Ginger while Beetlejuice's back was turned.

"Ah, Lydia! Tres magnifique!" Jacques had just entered the room carrying what Lydia could only guess to be speakers, since they were just large boxes with huge mouths on them.

"Merci beaucoup, Jacques!" said Lydia with a small curtsey.

After that the guests started to arrive. It seemed that everyone from the Neitherworld had been invited to Lydia's birthday party… The Monster Next Door came and brought Poopsie, the mayor came, and even Prince Vince was invited. (Much to Beetlejuice's dismay, seeing as the Prince trailed after Lydia for the majority of the night with a sappy look on his face.)

Lydia danced with everyone, even taking a moment to come outside and dance with Doomie before sneaking back in through the kitchen. Beetlejuice, who had been missing for the last hour or so, was found here with a bottle in his hand and a contemplative look on his face. He didn't even notice that Lydia had discovered him.

"Beej?" Lydia stepped towards him, suddenly wondering why she had a fluttery feeling in her stomach. After all, this was her best friend. No reason to feel shy at all… right?

"Babes! Did you escape from the party? What's wrong, was the Prince being a… pest?" Suddenly there was a termite holding the glassy black bottle. "I can do some exterminating if you'd like." The termite flickered back into Beetlejuice, dressed as the Orkin man.

"No, BJ, he's not bothering me too much" said Lydia, laughing. "I was just wondering when you were going to dance with me! But nooo, I find you in here drinking Dr. Leper soda and staring into space." With that, she snatched the bottle playfully, downing the last of it.

"Gah!" Beetlejuice wasn't quick enough to grab it back. Immediately Lydia realized the mistake and handed the bottle back to him, empty.

"I didn't know you even drank alcohol. I never asked, I guess. I mean, I suppose it makes sense, you are over 21…" She fell into giggles at her own little joke as Beetlejuice stared at her, startled. Then he, too, joined into her contagious laughter.

"Well, it is a party, I suppose. And Doomie will be the only one driving" said Beetlejuice, which made Lydia laugh even more. "C'mon birthday girl. I owe you a dance."

-----

"Well, Beetlejuice, you throw one hell of a party" sighed Lydia, slumping into the sofa. She watched a few bugs scatter from beneath. She was still glowing from knocking back Beetlejuice's drink.

"Everyone that was invited came. The entirety of the Neitherworld wanted to wish you a happy birthday, Lyds." Beetlejuice fell into the couch next to her. "Jacques and Ginger couldn't hang, they've gone to bed. Party poopers."

Lydia, sensing that he might turn into a very literal translation of party poop, shook her head at him to indicate that it wasn't necessary. As she was looking at him though, she began to notice something a little peculiar. No… a lot peculiar.

Suddenly she was very, very close to his face. Beetlejuice's next words (something about her being no fun for not letting him transform) caught in his throat.

"I… babes?" Beetlejuice stared at her, wide-eyed. Her eyes were trained on his hair.

"Why, Beetlejuice, I believe that you have brushed your hair! And your suit isn't nearly as dusty…" Lydia gawked at him.

"I… well, you know. Since there would be dancing. I thought you might… appreciate it. Being, you know, clean and all that junk. Oh, shut up." Beetlejuice scowled as Lydia, still tipsy, fell onto him in hysterical laughter. After a moment, though, he joined in with her.

Still snickering, she ran her hand lightly through his hair, watching the strands fall away from her fingers. But when she glanced towards his face again, she immediately fell sober. The way he was watching her was so intent… the fluttery feeling came back.

His own hand came up to timidly brush the satiny black strands from her eyes. Unconsciously, he leaned closer to her, his face about an inch away from her own. The fluttery feeling wasn't there anymore. Now it was a full grown bat beating its wings against her ribcage. She was sure that Beetlejuice could hear it…

She felt both of his hands press against either side of her face. Without another moment's thought, she closed the distance and her lips found his.

Then… everything blurred. There was a frenzy of movement as Lydia found her back pressed against the cushions, Beetlejuice on top of her. His hands twined into her hair, the intricate updo destroyed so that her curls fell wildly around her face. Her hands pressed against his chest beneath his jacket…

And then he was gone, being almost halfway across the room and leaving Lydia still lying on the couch, dazed.

"Lyds, I think you might need to go." Beetlejuice whispered, his own hair tousled and his suit disheveled.

"I… what? I'm… I'm sorry. Did I… do something wrong?" Lydia's voice was scarcely louder than his. Heat was beginning to bloom in her cheeks.

"No, of course not babes… but I think you need to go." Beetlejuice was staring at her, his eyes burning with an emotion that Lydia couldn't identify. She remained frozen, practically mortified with embarrassment.

"… Now, Lydia." His voice was louder this time, and stern enough to get Lydia off the couch and standing. She backed away from him, trying to fix the strap on her dress that had somehow been ripped during the ordeal. Tears glittered in her vision as she watched him stare her down with something like anger.

"I'm… I'm sorry. Home, home, home." The scene melted away and she was standing alone in her bedroom. Lydia turned over all of her mirrors before throwing herself onto the bed in a fit of despair.

Days turned to weeks. Lydia made no move to contact Beetlejuice.

Weeks turned to months. Beetlejuice never showed up in her room again.

Months turned to years…

Five years to be exact.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You look perfect!" cried Prudence. She had just stepped into Lydia's room to find Lydia leaning close to her mirror, putting the final touches on her eyeliner. Lydia jumped, startled, poking herself in the eye.

"Ouch! Er, thanks Pru" said Lydia, squinting for a moment. "You know, I'm a little nervous… I can't believe you talked me into this."

"Lydia, you have to have a party! You're turning 21… it's like, the law or something. Plus, we have yet to show off this new place of ours!" she said, straightening her devil horns before wagging her pitchfork at Lydia, scolding her. Prudence, Lydia, and Bertha had decided to become roommates and rent a house together. This costume party was planned by Lydia's two closest friends.

"Yeah… you're right. I know you're right." Lydia forced a smile. "So, how do I look? I feel a little naked." The spider-queen costume that Bertha had bestowed upon her clung to Lydia hip and thigh and was a little low cut for her taste.

"Fantastic!" said Bertha, who had just walked in dressed as a vampire. "I knew that outfit would look perfect on you." It was true, as Lydia grew older she bloomed into one of the most attractive girls on campus. The attention of fraternity boys was never something that Lydia had ever expected… or wanted. But now it was a constant dilemma.

"You know, Lydia, you could have easily gotten a date," scolded Prudence. "Jacob asked me if you needed one, he seemed verrry interested." Lydia crinkled her nose, causing her friends to look at each other and sigh, shaking their heads.

"Well, you had better come on. It's five after nine, there are already people here" said Bertha, getting behind Lydia and pushing her forward to make her leave her room.

The decorations were perfect, the food was delicious, and there was enough booze to last until dawn. There were so many guests that Lydia had trouble keeping track of who was who. As she looked around at her party, she couldn't help but be reminded of the last birthday she celebrated… only those monsters were real. She missed them with every fiber of her being.

_Don't you dare think about it_, Lydia warned herself. That was the last thing she needed to deal with tonight… Still, it started that dull, aching throb in her chest. The void that she couldn't seem to fill, no matter what she tried to distract herself with, started to burn. She subconsciously toyed with the key around her neck. This was the only evidence she had left that Beetlejuice wasn't a complete figment of her imagination.

As the night went on, the party became more and more unruly. Everyone handed Lydia drinks, which she politely accepted before pouring into the household plants when no one was looking. She had no desire to get plastered tonight. Everyone was dancing, even Bertha and Prudence, who had picked up some boyfriends during their time in college.

Lydia was in the middle of ditching her latest cocktail when a voice from behind startled her.

"Not much of a drinker, are you?" said a soft, smooth voice. "You know, I'm willing to bet that neither are your plants." Lydia whirled around, face to face with a grinning skull. She laughed lightly.

"I guess you caught me. Have we met? I don't recognize your voice" said Lydia curiously, reaching up to remove his mask. His gloved hand caught her wrist gently, pulling it back down before twining his fingers with hers.

"What's the fun in that? It's a masquerade, after all. You're not supposed to know who anyone is. I've seen you around. Can I have a dance?" said the strange boy, cocking his head to the side. Lydia, intrigued in spite of herself, nodded slowly.

He was a wonderful dancer, Lydia noted. The way he spun her was so graceful, Lydia forgot for a moment that she wasn't interested in boys. She caught the eye of Prudence, who grinned at her and nodded approvingly. Bertha flashed her a thumbs up.

Before long, though, Lydia noticed something odd. They had been dancing for quite a while… too long, in fact. The song should have ended by now… and where were the other guests? Where was she, in fact? It was colder now… they were outside. The balcony, maybe?

Lydia, who was reeling despite the fact that she had not had a thing to drink, finally managed to speak.

"I… I don't feel well. I think I need to sit down. Have a glass of water… or… something" she whispered, pulling backwards from the boy. But he held tight to her.

"No. There's something I need from you first" he said, looking down into her face. His sultry tone strummed a chord of fear into her. She searched for his eyes, but could find no glimmer of them behind the cheap skull mask. Lydia could feel herself weakening, slipping down into his grasp. He was supporting her weight now.

"I… I'm sorry… what..?" said Lydia, barely coherent.

"I need you to die."

After that, everything faded to black.

The light beating into Lydia's room the next morning was blinding. She peeked out from under her covers at the sun splintering through the window.

_What happened last night? There was the party… Pru and Bertha were dancing… too many people. That weird boy I danced with…_ Lydia struggled to remember anything beyond that point.

She slid out of bed with a yawn, giving a catlike stretch before walking to her bedroom door. She would ask Prudence or Bertha… they would know what happened. Maybe she had, in fact, started drinking.

_Although, I don't feel hung over… In fact, I feel great. Better than I have in a very long time. _Lydia pondered this as she padded downstairs… and stopped dead in her tracks.

Her house was full of police officers. There were at least twenty of them racing through the foyer. They were being followed by EMS staff and… a stretcher? They wheeled it through the front door and outside. She saw her room mates standing in the corner, huddled together and clinging to each other with silvery tracks on their cheeks, still wearing their costumes.

_Oh…. Oh my God. Someone was hurt at the party. Hurt… badly._ Lydia scampered down the stairs, skidding to a stop in front of her friends.

"What happened!? Who got hurt?" Lydia cried, her hands pressed against her chest. Her house mates said nothing… they didn't even glance up at their friend.

_They're in shock… it must be bad… very, very bad… _Lydia tried to control her fear as she squared her shoulders and started after the EMS team. The person on the stretcher was completely shrouded with a sheet, even their face was hidden. Lydia stopped short… it suddenly registered that they only did that to dead people. Someone… had _died._

Delia Deetz was there suddenly. She threw herself on top of the stretcher, clinging to the body beneath the cover. Her husband was there beside her, holding onto her shaking shoulders.

_Oh. Oh no, oh no. I don't want to look. I don't want to know. Oh, please, no, I don't want to know… _Lydia slumped to the ground, all too aware of what she was now witnessing.

Charles Deetz was pulling his wife away from the body. Lydia tried not to look… but it was too late. Her mother had grabbed two fistfuls of the sheet and, while being coaxed from the body, pulled away the cover.

Lydia saw her own lifeless eyes staring up blankly, reflecting back the bluest October sky.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you to everyone for the reviews… again, this is my first fanfic, so it's a little scary tome to post things that I've written! I'm sorry if I'm updating too much, but if I don't get this all out of my head, it's going to keep interfering with work/social gatherings/life. I'm sure most of you know the feeling. Anyway, enjoy chapter 3._

Chapter 3

Time moves differently when you're dead. Lydia had been curled up on the ground for only a few minutes, it seemed… and yet the sky had grown dark. All of the officers were gone, as well as the ambulance and her parents.

"My body's gone too. It's off to the morgue…" Lydia noted numbly.

_What do I do now? Am I stuck in this house? Where am I supposed to go…? The Neitherworld?_ The thought caused a pang in her chest that made her wince. _Even as a ghost, it still hurts,_ she thought.

Lydia eventually found the strength to push herself up off of the concrete. Brushing off her clothes, which still happened to be her costume, she turned to go inside. _Will I have to wear this for the rest of my after life? No one else in the Neitherworld changed clothes….was that by choice? I wonder if…_

"Gah!" Lydia's thoughts were interrupted as she bumped into someone, tripping backwards. As she caught her footing, she looked up into an all too familiar grinning skull. Scenes from the night before flashed across her memory… The boy in the skeleton costume… he was the last person that she remembered before she died. Lydia's surprise flared into anger.

"You! You were at the party! I danced… you did this to me." Lydia's voice, which had started strong and sure, faded into a whisper by the end of her statement. This skull somehow had a look of puzzlement played across it's features. Definitely not any kind of mask…

"I beg your pardon? I'm sorry my dear, but you have mistaken me for someone else… we've never met before, I'm afraid" he said, tilting his skull to the side. "But I do know who you are! It's a pleasure, Ms. Deetz, truly an honor. I wish the circumstances were better… oh, my, where are my manners… I'm—"

"The Grim Reaper" said Lydia, finally noticing the black cloak that shrouded all but his bony hands and face. "You don't seem very grim, Mr. Reaper" she noted.

The way his teeth clicked when he laughed gave Lydia chills.

"Just Reaper, Lydia, no mister required. And no, I suppose I'm not very grim, not while meeting you. Everyone from the Neitherworld has always spoken most highly of you, it's a shame that I should have had to wait for such a sad occasion to make your acquaintance." Somehow, he looked apologetic. "If you're ready, though, we'll be on our way."

"On… our way? I don't have to stay here? Do I have a case manager? I don't have to read that stupid handbook, do I? Can—" Lydia was cut off while Reaper held up his hands.

"Slow down!" he laughed. "One thing at a time. In regards to your particular situation, I doubt that it's necessary for you to remain here. You have frequented the Neitherworld so many times already that it seems silly for you to bide your time stuck in this house. I decided to make the trip to escort you personally…" As he said this last bit, he looked at the ground and shuffled his feet beneath his robe.

_Why… he's kind of charming… _thought Lydia, pressing her knuckles against her lips to stifle a giggle. She sobered again instantly.

"Mr… uhm, I mean, Reaper" she corrected, "Can you tell me what happened? I'm a little fuzzy on the details about how I… died."

Reaper produced a clipboard from the folds of his robe and began to flip through pages.

"Let me see… you were at your 21st birthday party, time of death was at 3:28 in the morning… Asphyxiation. That's all that I have down, my dear. We'll see what we can find out when we get back to the Neitherworld. Are you ready?" He extended his arm to her almost shyly. She took it, looking around for the way of transportation.

Suddenly, there was a bolt of lightning in front of them. Ominous fog appeared from no where as an ornate door rose from the ground. Reaper leaned in close to speak quietly into her ear.

"The theatrics aren't necessary, but it adds a little something, don't you think?" Lydia nodded, watching the door with wide eyes. When it stopped, Reaper waved his hand towards it, causing it to swing open. Inside of the door was nothing but deep blue light. He made his way towards it, but Lydia hesitated in a moment of fear. He patted the hand clasped around his arm kindly.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it? The Neitherworld has changed quite a bit, dear… but I'll explain more when we get there. Hold on tightly. It'll be over in just a few moments. Try to keep your eyes open, otherwise you may get dizzy." He gave her a nod of encouragement before they both stepped through the portal.

It felt like falling. Lydia gasped and clung to Reaper, wrapping her arms around his torso and burying her face against his chest. Beneath his robe she could feel that he was nothing more than a skeleton… she decided to concentrate on identifying his bones instead of the sensation of dropping through space. Here were his shoulder blades, his spine, his ribs… she began to count them. One, two, three, four…

She felt him hit the ground first. He had been holding her up and took the full impact of the fall on his legs. _It's a wonder they didn't snap,_ Lydia thought. She noticed that he was still holding her up off the ground. She cleared her throat, indicating that he could set her down now.

"Oh… my apologies…." He was befuddled as he set her carefully on the pavement and stepped away.

"This… is the Neitherworld?" Lydia's brow furrowed as she studied her surroundings for the first time. They were outside, but there was no sun to be seen at all. The sky was completely overcast. In fact, the world seemed to be completely void of color, not at all like the place she knew from her childhood. There was no music or lights, nothing at all. The place was downright dreary. Reaper sighed audibly.

"Like I said, Lydia, it's very different here now. Come, let's go inside." He waved his hand, indicating the house that stood behind them. Lydia turned to see the largest dwelling that she had ever come across. It was like a castle. In fact, there was even a huge wall surrounding them. Large spikes stretched up from the top, pointing towards the sky.

"My home" said Reaper sheepishly. "As you can imagine, I've always got work. People die every day, after all. I can afford to live well." She followed him, awestruck, towards the door. It opened before they reached it and he waved her inside courteously.

Inside, the walls were done in brilliant reds with gold satin hangings and lavish black curtains. Flames flickered to life on the candles in the chandelier as she entered, causing the room to light up brilliantly. It was a stark contrast to the world outside.

"Reaper, this is your house? It's beautiful…" There was too much to look at. Pictures on the wall of the Grim Reapers that succeeded him (although they all looked to be the same portrait to Lydia), books on every subject crammed the shelves, intricate staircases on either side of the room that seemed to lead up into forever. She caught Reaper watching her and, had she had any blood in her, would have blushed.

"You were expecting something different. When you live alone, sometimes books and possessions help to fill the void a little." Reaper said. Lydia looked at the floor, a little embarrassed at having such an inside look at his private life. She cleared her throat to cut the silence.

"Why are we here?" she asked. Realizing this may have sounded wrong, she tried again. "What I meant by that was, do you normally bring the newly dead into your home?" Reaper laughed lightly.

"No, Lydia, but you're a special case… I wouldn't have you out there by yourself." The way he said 'out there' was alarming, he practically growled the words. "Have a seat, Lydia. I'll tell you what's been going on since you've been gone." With a motion of his hand, a large chair slid behind Lydia. She sat, listening with rapt attention.

"The Neitherworld is at war, dear. Its residents have split into two opposing forces. I've been heading the fight against the rebellion. They refer to themselves as The Chaos. They've been attempting to overthrow all harmony in our world. Their leader is the one person with whom you used to share quite a close bond." Reaper, noticing the pained reaction on Lydia's face, bowed his head. "I apologize for bringing him up, dearest. But he's become very powerful and quite a few residents stand behind him. Beetlejuice has corrupted the weaker minds of our world into doing his bidding. There's nothing we can do but to stand and fight. Our side, the Alliance, has been working diligently to undo the mayhem that he has caused. The laws that they have been broken… exorcisms have been occurring constantly. They strive for anarchy. We're simply trying to attain peace. The government officials and I are setting boundaries that they refuse to follow." Reaper splayed his hands in a show of helplessness.

Lydia, flabbergasted at all of this information and tender from hearing the sound of her old friend's name, sat stunned.

"I'm sorry, Reaper, but I don't see what that has to do with me at all… I haven't even spoken to Beet—to him in 5 years. I have no part in this." Lydia whispered.

"It has everything to do with you, my dearest Lydia. You were his voice of reason. If anyone can get him under control, it's you. With your help, the Alliance may be able to restore order to this world." Reaper brought up a bony fist. "Without their leader, the Chaos will plummet."

"You seem to be misinformed. Beetlejuice" -Lydia winced- "sent me away those many years ago. There is nothing I can do. I don't even know him any more. The friend I knew would never be doing these horrible things. Yeah, sure, he played a few harmless pranks and tricks, but nothing like this… he wouldn't listen to me." Lydia's voice broke at the end of this explanation. She looked away from Reaper, staring at the curtains to will away the tears that threatened to fall. She suddenly felt his hand on her shoulder and turned to stare into those empty, pleading sockets.

"You may be right, Lydia. He doesn't seem to care for anyone or anything anymore except his own domination of this world. But you're our last hope. With you, we may be holding the Ace. It's a lot to ask of you, especially after the ordeal that you've just been through." Reaper squeezed her shoulder sympathetically. "But please think about it… you may be they key to our success." He stood now, stepping away from her. "I'm inviting you to stay here as long as you would like. My home is your home now, dear Lydia. It's the safest place that I could think of to bring you. I hope that you do make yourself comfortable. I'm sure that you're exhausted… no more talk of this business tonight. I'll show you to your room."

Lydia stood and followed him without a sound, overwhelmed. How could so much have happened in so little time? What could Beetlejuice be thinking? Exorcisms? That was like Neitherworld murder… had he truly become something so terrible? Reaper's voice broke into her thoughts.

"This can be your room, Lydia. I thought it suited you best." It was true, the deep violet walls and décor was exactly her style. She offered him a smile.

"Thank you, Reaper… for everything." Lydia bowed her head.

"Please think about what I've told you… we're all depending on you. Especially me." He offered her an awkward bow in return. "You'll have to forgive me for now, I've got so much work to be done… you can imagine." He motioned to the hood around his face. "But I'll be sure to lock the doors, you won't need to worry about a thing. This is the most secure place in the Neitherworld, completely impenetrable. No one else knows that you're here."

Reaper turned to leave, but paused at the door, addressing her one last time.

"Get some rest, Lydia." With that, he was gone.

Lydia collapsed on the bed, feeling very tired. Her brain was overloaded and she felt that she needed to sit and work through this information. But the more she thought about it, the more upset she became. How could Beetlejuice do such a thing? Mischief was one thing… but to cause complete anarchy? She had never known him to upset the system like this.

_Remember, Lydia, you don't really know him anymore. _

Exasperated, she pushed herself off of the bed and began to pace. She owed Reaper so much already… and she couldn't bear to see the Neitherworld in such discord. This used to be like her home. Perhaps it is her duty to help. If she could help, that is. Could she do anything to reign Beetlejuice in? Would he even remember her?

"There's one way to find out" she said aloud, deciding at once what she needed to do. "I remember the Neitherworld well enough to find the roadhouse." She was at the bedroom door in three steps, her hand on the knob, turning it…

It wouldn't budge. She shook the door, pushed, pulled… nothing happened.

_When Reaper said he was locking the doors, I didn't think he meant from the outside… _Lydia frowned, a little unnerved by this. Then again, he did seem to be the overprotective type. Perhaps he guessed that she planned to confront her old friend.

"Well he didn't plan on this." Lydia produced a key from around her neck, which had been hidden under the collar of her dress. Her 16th birthday present.

Unlatching the chain, she walked towards the door. She willed her hand to stop shaking as she pushed the key inside the keyhole, praying that it worked the way she thought it would. Closing her eyes, she turned the key…

And heard the lock click open. Her heart, if it was still alive, would have been pounding. The knob, cold in her hand, turned easily. She squared her shoulders and pushed the door open.

Lydia found herself staring into the roadhouse.


	4. Chapter 4

_Yet again, I apologize for updating so much. Each chapter seems to pop into my head and if I don't get it out of there, it will eat me alive. Also, I know that each chapter so far ends on a cliffhanger, but that's where my mind leads me before it shuts down and I can actually think of other things for a few hours. ^^;; Enjoy Chapter 4!_

Chapter 4

Walking through the door wasn't easy. Lydia looked around the roadhouse from her bedroom in Reaper's place. It was a strange sensation. But there wasn't anyone to be seen. It looked deserted.

Lydia wiggled the key out of the bedroom door and put it back around her neck, tucking it away again. Holding her breath, she stepped into the roadhouse foyer all at once. The door swung shut behind her. She turned around to look at the door she just came through and found herself staring at the front door to the roadhouse, which had always been there. She opened it again to see if her bedroom was behind it. But it wasn't, she was just looking at the gray outside again.

_I didn't think this out very well. How am I supposed to get back? _Lydia pondered. It was then that she heard footsteps. Panic set in as she looked around for someplace to hide. There was nothing that she could see that would disguise her, so she had to stand and wait for whoever was coming into the foyer.

"Are you a new recruit? The meeting is downstairs, mademoiselle." Lydia found herself looking at Jacques. He was holding some posters or flyers of some sort, from what it seemed. Jacques looked so different… more haggard and war-torn, if a skeleton could be called that.

Lydia had an absurd moment of thought where she wondered just how many skeletons she had seen in the past day. She shook it off.

"Jacques? You don't recognize me at all? I didn't think I had changed that much" said Lydia, glancing down at the clingy spider queen costume. "Well, yeah, maybe a little. Then again I haven't seen myself since last night and a lot has changed since then. Oh! What if I look disgusting!? I don't really know exactly what happened, of course, so I could look like anything, no wonder you don't recognize me, Jacques." Lydia, who had said all of this rant in a single breath, stopped to calm herself down. Being in this place again made her feel so nervous.

"I'm… I'm sorry, have we met before, petite cher? Do you need some help? You're not hurt, are you? Our base here has a self-appointed nurse, Ginger has fixed up plenty of our comrades…" Jacques seemed to be slightly wary of Lydia.

"Oh. Jacques, no, it's nothing like that. It's me, Lydia." As she said the last part, she looked down at her shoes. Nothing happened or was said for a solid three seconds. Then, the flyers that Jacques had been holding flittered to the floor at Lydia's feet. Suddenly he had his arms around her, twirling her up off of the floor in an enormous, bony hug.

"Oh, oh! Mademoiselle Lydia! My, but you've grown so much! Forgive me for not recognizing you, mon chere. I knew you would come back one day. I told him you would, he didn't listen to me, and Ginger told him, too! Oh Lydia, you've made me so very happy!" Jacques finally set her down and got closer to her to look her over. Then, something in his face changed. His expression was one of shock and disbelief.

"Mon amie… you're too cold and pale, as if you were dead. But that's… not possible." Jacques shook his head in denial.

"I am dead Jacques. Of course it's possible. It's okay, though, people die every day, I suppose. I did have a lot of things left that I wanted to do…" Lydia frowned at this. "But I guess it was my time." Lydia gave a small shrug, pushing thoughts of her parents and friends out of her mind.

"No no no…. this is not right. Not right at all. We need to speak to Beetlejuice right now, my love. He'll know what to do." Jacques grabbed her wrist and began to pull her towards the stairs leading to the basement. Lydia put on the brakes, digging her heels into the floorboards.

"Hold it just a minute, Jacques. I'm not ready for all of that, and besides, it's my understanding that Beetlejuice has lost his marbles and is convincing people to overthrow the order in the Neitherworld…" Lydia stopped short. Jacques had said something to her earlier about recruits, and Ginger being the nurse… about the meeting downstairs. Lydia pulled her arm away from the skeleton. "Oh, Jacques… please don't tell me you're part of The Chaos too… has he brainwashed you as well? This isn't right! Exorcising people!? Causing havoc and devastation! I never would have imagined that you, gentle Jacques, would have succumbed to something so terrible…"

"Lydia… who have you been speaking to?" Jacques asked, shock evident on his face. Lydia opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted by a second old acquaintance waltzing into the room.

"My feet are killing me" groaned the spider. Ginger had spotted Lydia and went to straighten the nurse cap on her head as she approached the two of them. "Jacques? Who is your pretty friend? I'm Ginger" said the spider.

"Why doesn't anyone know who the hell I am anymore!?!" Lydia groaned. Ginger, looking taken aback, turned to Jacques for enlightenment.

"Of course you remember Lydia, Ginger. She's dead now." Jacques said heavily, emphasizing the importance of the last three words. To Lydia's surprise, Ginger began to laugh nervously.

"This isn't the time for jokes, Jacques. I hope you weren't planning on introducing her to Beetlejuice, he's got enough to worry about. The resemblance is striking, for sure, and this might truly upset him. You know how he feels about the subject of Lydia. Honestly, Jacques, how could you even think of such a foul prank?" Ginger was shaking her head.

Lydia answered before Jacques had a chance.

"Ginger, how exactly does he feel on the subject of me? I hope it's just terrible after throwing me out of his house on my sixteenth birthday and never speaking to me again. I think THAT'S a pretty foul prank in itself." Lydia snapped. Then she took a breath to check her emotions before continuing. "I've got to say that I'm disappointed in both of you for being sucked into his reign of terror. You used to both be so kind and reasonable."

Ginger's mouth had fallen open. Jacques was giving her a look that said 'I told you so.'

"Oh my god, it is Lydia. As impossible as it is… oh, Lydia, we've missed you!" The spider flung herself up to hug Lydia's torso. Despite her feelings on this stupid war, Lydia embraced the spider back… after all, they had been friends for years before the fiasco with Beetlejuice.

"But… but Jacques, how?" she asked, releasing the girl from her spidery hug. "Beetlejuice said that—"

"That's why we were on our way to see him, Ginger dear" said Jacques, cutting the spider off mid-sentence. Lydia noticed that they were speaking to each other with their looks, some unspoken information was passing between them.

"All right, I don't know what's going on. There's a secret that the two of you aren't telling me. If it's something that concerns me, I'd like to know what it is. Right now." Lydia stared them both down.

"I am afraid, beautiful Lydia, that it is not our place. Please come with us downstairs… Beetlejuice is addressing the troops at the moment, but it is of the upmost importance that he sees you. Something has gone terribly wrong in regards to your death. He, as the leader, should be made aware at once" said Jacques, looking at her gravely.

"I'm not going. I have no desire to see him any more. This has gotten out of hand, not only has Beetlejuice lost his mind, but he's taken you two with him. I'm leaving now" said Lydia, turning to exit. But suddenly she was scooped up, the skeleton throwing her easily over his shoulder. She found herself looking down at Ginger, who had an apologetic look on her face.

"I'm sorry, Lydia. It's very important… if we can't convince you, we'll have to force you" said the spider. She trailed along behind as Jacques opened the door and began to descend the stairs.

Lydia was genuinely frightened now. It seemed as if she might be kept hostage. _Reaper was right_, she thought. _They're going to kidnap me and there's nothing that I can do about it. Oh, why did I use that stupid key? He locked me in the bedroom for a reason… to keep me safe. What have I done?_

It was hard to see anything draped over Jacques' shoulder like this, but she could hear well enough. The sound of Beetlejuice's voice over the loudspeakers assaulted her, a voice that she had not heard in five years…

"…And be aware that their tactics have become more merciless. Always keep your homes protected, they've been breaking and entering lately to arrest our comrades. Let's have a moment of silence for the fallen before the meeting adjourns" said Beetlejuice. The room fell silent for a few moments as Jacques and Ginger, with Lydia in tow, continued towards the source of his voice.

"To the Chaos" he said.

"The Chaos" a chorus of voices replied. _A lot of voices,_ Lydia noted. Why, had Beetlejuice really convinced so many people to aid him in his scheme? The thought of Beetlejuice, as insane as he had become, with so many followers, was frightening. Lydia could only see the feet of the people in the room, but the numbers were staggering. They were all leaving, heading back up the stairs.

She felt Jacques climb a few more stairs, realizing that he was coming onto some sort of stage. He was suddenly setting her down.

Lydia found herself face to face with Beetlejuice.

"Oh!" she breathed, startled. He looked worse than ever. The rings around his eyes were even darker than usual, his hair in more disarray that she had ever seen it before. The outfit he wore, while still striped like she remembered, was that of a war general.

And just now he was looking at her with anger and hate written across his face. He turned onto Jacques and Ginger.

"You think this is fucking funny?" he spat. "Why are you bringing her to me? Are you trying to piss me off?" Lydia, terrified, backed into Jacques, silent.

"Beetlejuice, it's not what you think –" Jacques began. Beetlejuice cut him off.

"You know damn well who she looks like. Why did you have to do this to me today? Do you know who we lost last night? The Monster Next Door has been arrested. He was our most dedicated and skilled fighter on the frontline. You're supposed to be my second-in-command, Bones. You're supposed to be helping me for the cause. Not bringing me little strumpets that look like Ly.." -he seemed to choke on her name-. "that look like _her_." He turned back to Lydia. "Look, sugar, I'm sure you're a nice lady, but I can't stand to look at you for personal reasons. You're going to have to leave or something. If you're aiding in the fight, that's all fine and well, but stay out of my sight." Beetlejuice turned to exit.

"But Beetlejuice, it IS Lydia!" said Ginger, taking a step towards the ghost. He stopped mid-stride before he spun around angrily.

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL THAT YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO SAY HER NAME!" he snarled. Ginger shrunk backwards against Lydia, who still had her back pressed against Jacques' chest in terror. Beetlejuice took a moment to compose himself before continuing. "That broad's dead, ya know. It couldn't possibly be her. I made sure of that."

Lydia could stand it no longer. The fact that no one would believe that she was, in fact, herself, began to infuriate her. She stepped forward, around Ginger, putting herself in Beetlejuice's face.

"If you could shut the FUCK up for one minute, I could try to explain. I don't know why the three of you" she rounded on Jacques and Ginger "have such a hard time believing that I, LYDIA FUCKING DEETZ, am dead. It had to happen eventually! That's what living people do! THEY DIE." She took in the startled expressions all around. Turning back to Beetlejuice, she lowered her voice. "And you. You're sick and twisted for convincing these people to help you in this stupid war that you've started. I want to go home." She pulled the key out from around her neck and shook it in Beetlejuice's face. "Does this stupid thing work both ways, or does it only bring me back here? If it's the latter, then you can keep the ugly piece of tin" she snapped.

Apparently, flashing the last present she got from the ghost was the thing that sent it home for him. His face fell, his lip trembled…

"… oh. Oh babes…" He took a step towards her, his arms outstretched. It was more than Lydia could bear. She reared her hand back and delivered a sharp slap across his face. It was hard enough to cause his head to spin. The sound reverberated throughout the room. She heard Jacques exclaim and Ginger gasp. Lydia's voice was dangerously soft.

"If you think that you're going to put a single finger on me, you are sorely mistaken" she said, embarrassed to hear her voice crack. Tears spilled onto her cheeks. She could feel herself breaking down from exhaustion. The emotions that she had kept in check for all of the years refused to be contained any longer. "All I did was fucking KISS you Beetlejuice. That's it, and I'm sorry I did it! But I didn't deserve to be abandoned. I was sixteen years old, you were my whole world. And then you were gone. Over one kiss. And now look at you… leading the residents of the Neitherworld to certain demise for your own selfish reasons. I can't even stand to look at you" she hissed.

"You don't understand… you don't understand anything. There are so many things wrong with what you just said, Lyds…" Beetlejuice began, his own voice quivering. Lydia waited for enlightenment, her eyebrow cocked in an expression of doubt. But all he said was "…how did this happen?"

Lydia threw up her hands in exasperation.

"I think we would all like to know, mon chere…" Jacques said. Lydia saw Ginger nod as well. Beetlejuice just stared at her silently.

"My 21st birthday party. Time of death was 3:28am. Asphyxiation." Lydia said, quoting Reaper word for word. "Neither of us knows what happened."

"Neither of you?" Ginger ventured forward quietly.

"Reaper. When he came and got me, I asked him the same question, since I don't remember anything… What? What is it?" Lydia found that the three of them were suddenly staring at her as if she sprouted another head. They all began to talk at the same moment.

"That's what this is about--"

"Reaper? The GRIM Reaper??!"

"I'll kill him, I swear to fucking--"

"HOLD ON." Lydia couldn't understand what the problem was. "I know that you're on opposing sides, but that's what the Grim Reaper is SUPPOSED to do, isn't it? When someone dies, he brings them here to the Neitherworld. He was very sweet and kind about the whole thing, which is more than I can say about my reception here. He even invited me to stay with him. I, being the idiot that I am, snuck out of the house to come here. And now, I'm going back home." Lydia turned on her heel and began to march out of the basement.

Beetlejuice was in front of her suddenly, cutting off her path to the exit.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Lyds…" he said quietly.

"On the contrary, you don't seem to have a choice. You know how we feel about hostage situations, I'm sure" said a voice from behind Beetlejuice. Lydia found herself looking at Reaper, who had been lounging in the shadows until now. Beetlejuice's fury was written plainly on his face as he stared down the cloaked figure. Reaper moved to stand beside Lydia, but Beetlejuice got in his way.

"If you touch her, I'll have your fucking skull as an athletic cup" he snarled. Reaper merely laughed.

"Empty threats, my friend. If you don't watch yourself, I'll call the rest of the brigade here and have you all stand trial to be exorcised." Reaper walked through the ghost, coming to Lydia and draping his arm around her possessively. Lydia thought the look on his face seemed a bit smug as he waved the ornate door into existance. No theatrics this time.

Ginger and Jacques were suddenly there, trying to keep Beetlejuice under control.

"We can't do anything for her from jail, Beetlejuice. We have to wait" said Jacques, playing the voice of reason.

"LIKE HELL WE'LL WAIT, HE'S TAKING LYDIA" Beetlejuice screamed, clawing his way from around his friends. But it was too late, Reaper was escorting Lydia through the door. She glanced backwards to find Beetlejuice's hands outstretched to her. But the door slammed shut and all she heard was him beating against the wood before she once again experienced the feeling of falling.


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm having so much fun writing this. I didn't know that making a fanfic could be so awesome. -^^- Thank you everyone who gave me reviews, it's given me the confidence to keep writing._

_Enjoy Chapter 5!_

Chapter 5

The force from their exit practically flung Lydia back into her room. She tripped, falling to the carpeted floor. Reaper was there within seconds, extending a skeletal hand to her. He sighed as he helped her up.

"I don't think you know what a scare you gave me, dearest. I left to take care of some business, and when I come back you're gone… what in the world possessed you to go over there?" said Reaper sternly. Lydia slumped onto the bed.

"I just felt like I needed to know the truth… I wanted to hear the reasons why he was doing all of this, in his own words…" Lydia wrung her hands as she spoke.

"Well, did you get your answers?" Reaper's voice sounded cross. Lydia looked down at her lap, feeling as if she was a child being reprimanded for sneaking out after dark.

"No… I guess I didn't" she said, sounding defeated. Reaper softened, coming to sit down beside Lydia on the bed. He took her hand in both of his, much to Lydia's surprise.

"I didn't want to tell you this, Lydia. I thought it might hurt you… I thought I would be protecting you by keeping this bit of information to myself, but…" he sighed before continuing. "The Alliance has reason to believe that Beetlejuice is the one who had you killed. You weren't supposed to die last night."

"I… I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't understand…" she said, wide eyed. Reaper released her hand to produce a large tome from thin air. It looked like it was positively ancient. He opened it, waving his hand above the book to cause the brittle, yellowed pages to flip by themselves. When it stopped, he pointed to a name written in elegant script. Her name. The margin of the page beside it was full of ugly scrawl.

"This is the Book of the Dead. You see, love? We've had some difficulties keeping you alive before because of his antics… you were originally supposed to die at the age of 67 from natural causes." She followed his bony finger along the page. There was the age of 67… but it was crossed out. She opened her mouth to question this, but Reaper continued to speak. "But then, Beetlejuice stole the Book. Suddenly it read that your death was going to be at the age of 16. Suicide." he said. Sure enough, as Lydia leaned close to the book, the number 16 was there beside the crossed out number of 67. But, the 16 was scratched out as well. Beside it was the age of 67 again… also with lines running through it. The final age was 21, written in a childlike handwriting that looked to be Beetlejuice's.

"67? Is that when I was supposed to die?" Lydia asked, striken. Reaper nodded grimly.

"That's the age that you were supposed to die originally, so that's the age that I changed your death back to. It would seem that Beetlejuice somehow got a hold of the Book again, which is why your death occurred last night instead. I should have protected the book more thoroughly, I feel partly responsible." Reaper hung his head. " I'm so very sorry, Lydia… I know this must pain you terribly. You were snatched from your life before you even began to really live it" he said, squeezing her shoulder kindly. "The only reason I've brought this is up is that… well, I hope that it can open your eyes to how dangerous Beetlejuice really is. The levels he would stoop to… ripping a beautiful young girl's life away from her…" Reaper shook his head, seeming to be overcome with emotion.

Lydia contemplated all of this as he spoke. Then, she began to shake her head as well.

"I think you're mistaken, Reaper. When I showed up in the roadhouse today, Beetlejuice didn't even believe it was me _because_ of the fact I was dead. If he had changed this, he would have known that I died last night. The only way I could convince him that I was really me was to-" Lydia stopped short. She decided immediately that she didn't want Reaper to know about her key. Had he been watching the scene in the roadhouse long enough to see it? She hoped not, and took a gamble. "-to bring up old memories that only I would know about." She watched his face, gauging his reaction. He didn't seem suspicious as he closed the book, waving it away into smoke.

"He's the master of trickery, dear heart. He was acting his part well. Darling Lydia… how did you even get into the roadhouse today?" asked Reaper, tilting his head to the side. Lydia panicked.

"Oh, my 16th birthday… Beetlejuice gave me a… uhm…" she looked around the room for inspiration. Her eyes fell on the door. "Door. Knob, I mean. A doorknob. Yeah. I used to keep it with me always for, you know, sentimental reasons. And that doorknob would turn any door into the front door to the roadhouse. But I left it there, I told him I didn't want it anymore." Why was she lying about this key? If he knew about it, he would take it away from her, surely… to keep her safe. But she didn't want to give it up, even though she couldn't explain to herself why.

Reaper studied her carefully for a long moment before he seemed satisfied with her answer.

"I hope you've learned your lesson, Lydia. He's dangerous and has no qualms taking a life… or an afterlife. I could have lost you today." Reaper clamped his teeth together, seeming to have said something that he hadn't intended to say. He recovered quickly. "What I meant by that was, if it happens again, I might not be able to rescue you." But Lydia was beginning to notice the peculiar way that Reaper treated her. Like an overprotective father… or a jealous lover. She had yet to figure out which role he was playing.

"We don't know what plans he had for you after you were dead" Reaper continued. "But he's sure to come and try to retrieve you. When he does, we'll be ready. We've got troops stationed all around the perimeter of the wall." Reaper said this as if he was trying to comfort Lydia. But she stood up and turned to look at him with her hands on her hips, more than slightly indignant.

"What you mean to say is… I'm bait." Lydia raised an eyebrow at him. He splayed his hands, his tone colored with regret when he spoke.

"I know it seems that way Lydia. But you'll be helping the Alliance in catching and exorcising the ghost that has been plaguing the Neitherworld-"

"Wait, you're going to EXORICSE him?! I thought you guys were fighting to end the exorcisms… I thought he would stand trial, maybe be sent to sandworm land, or thrown into prison… You can't kill him!" Lydia exclaimed, her voice catching in her throat. After all that she had been through, after learning the terrible truth about the person who had caused her death… she still found that she cared for Beetlejuice deeply. Seeing him today, as broken as he was… it brought up all of the old feelings that she had for him when she was younger. She couldn't justify it… but Beetlejuice had been her friend for so many years… perhaps he _had_ abandoned her. But she never abandoned him.

Reaper was suddenly up off of the bed, his cloak swirling around him. He stood a good 2 feet above Lydia. His skull bore down on her as he clasped her wrist roughly, sparks seeming to fly from the depths of his eye sockets.

"I don't know what your affinity is for this menace to Neitherworld, but it has got to end!" he growled through his grinning teeth. "There is nothing more you can do for him. He had you KILLED Lydia. He slipped into your world in disguise, lured you away, and KILLED you. You think he cares for you at all? I'M the one who cares for you, Lydia!" Reaper's death-grip on her wrist slackened. "I've watched you for years, Lydia… even during your escapades with this unruly ghost… I marveled at how you understood and truly loved the Neitherworld. I watched you grow into a beautiful young woman… and then I watched him discard you, throw you away as if you meant nothing. You! The one person who could understand him, who wouldn't judge him for being dead or disgusting… I longed for that too, Lydia. I longed for you. You could help me, you could understand me… I would make you so very happy, anything you wanted would be yours…" Reaper had dropped to his knees at this point. Lydia's brain was screaming in protest.

_Oh, my god… he's insane, I was wrong… Oh, Beetlejuice… _

"I… I'm afraid I don't know what you want me to say…" Lydia ventured, realizing now that she was in very real danger.

"I want you to say yes" said Reaper, producing a box from the inside of his cloak. It flipped open, revealing an elaborate engagement ring.

_Beetlejuice… I need you, I don't know what to do…_

"I'm… truly flattered… but Reaper, I just met you, I don't even know you. Not to mention you've got this whole war thing going on and… you're so busy…" Lydia was running out of excuses. But it didn't matter anyway, since Reaper was already fitting the ring onto her finger. He beamed up at her.

"You've made me so very happy, Lydia" he said, standing. "With you by my side, there's no way that the Alliance can lose. We'll be rid of Beetlejuice once and for all. Then we'll have the rest of eternity to get to know each other." The confidence was evident in his voice.

_If I can just get him to leave the room, I'll use the key... I'll get to Beetlejuice… I'll be safe…_

"Yes… eternity…" Lydia repeated. "It's a little… overwhelming, that's all. I've had such a long day, you know…" Lydia made a show of looking faint. "I think I might need to rest for a bit…"

"Oh! Of course, my love. How inconsiderate of me…" said Reaper. He scooped her up into his arms like she was a ragdoll, placing her lightly on the bed. He began to hum to her softly, like a lullaby. Lydia closed her eyes and suppressed a shudder of disgust as his cold, bony hand brushed her hair from her face.

_This cannot be happening, it can't… oh please just leave the room so I can get back to the roadhouse… please please ple—_

Lydia's eyes snapped open. That song… she knew that song. It was the song she danced to, the last song she heard before…

"You… at the party. The boy in the skeleton mask" whispered Lydia. "Not Beetlejuice at all…"

"… I couldn't keep waiting for you, Lydia" he said, using the same sultry tone he used the night that he killed her. "Get some sleep. We'll talk about it when you awake." Lydia laid there in stunned silence, too shocked to even cry.

"Oh, and Lydia…" he whispered, his hand slipping beneath the collar of her costume. Her brain went into overdrive, fearing that he may be trying to take advantage her. But he delicately picked up her necklace, the key swinging from his finger. With a quick movement, he jerked it from around her neck, snapping the chain. "… don't ever lie to me again. It makes me angry."

He stood, stepping away from her bed with a flourish. Pausing at the door before leaving, he addressed her one final time.

"I'll tell Beetlejuice of our happy news. You won't have to see him ever again, dearest. When he comes to retrieve you, he'll be executed. I'll tell him goodbye for you."

Reaper closed the door, leaving Lydia to panic, alone.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6 is a little puny… I hadn't planned on writing it at all tonight, but the damn thing wouldn't leave me alone until it came into existence. -_-;; Enjoy!_

Chapter 6

Lydia couldn't identify the exact moment when she fell asleep. She knew that she had tried to pry the ring off of her finger for hours, to no avail. The last thing she could remember was saying Beetlejuice's name over and over… trying to conjure him. It didn't work, even though she said his name maybe a thousand times. Then she started sobbing.

_I must have cried myself into exhaustion… how long have I been asleep…? _The light slanting through the curtains didn't help. The clouds disguised the exact placement of the sun… or the moon. It was hard to tell, the grayness overtook everything.

A sudden, loud crash from outside startled her, causing Lydia to fall out of the bed. She scrambled to the window, tripping over the bed clothes as she went. She ripped away the drapes, shocked to find that her window was barred like a prison cell. Anger surged through her.

_You evil fucking monster, I can't believe you locked me in here… _Lydia's fury melted away when she once again heard the booming, even louder this time. She pressed her face against the bars, searching for the source of the noise.

"Again! One… two… three… charge!" Lydia heard Beetlejuice's voice waft up from behind the wall surrounding the mansion. Then, an enormous striped tank rammed into the gates, causing the same sound she had heard twice before. The gates seemed to tremble.

"No, Beetlejuice! He's going to exorcise you!" Lydia yelled through the grate as loud as her lungs would allow. He seemed to hear her.

"I'm coming, babes! Hang on!" said the tank.

Frantic motion out of the corner of her eye stole her attention away from Beetlejuice. It was Doomie, flying up and over the wall. But even when he got above the spikes, an electric field blocked his path. He rammed into it over and over, like a fly against a pane of glass. Each time he made contact there was the terrible sound of electricity jolting through his framework.

"Stop, Doomie! Stop!! You'll kill yourself!" Lydia beat her fists feebly against the iron bars. She heard the tank ram into the gates again, the metal grating as it was finally destroyed. From behind the tank, dozens of Neitherworld occupants whom she knew and loved rushed through – Jacques was there, and Ginger, each wielding Neitherworld weapons that Lydia had never seen before. Prince Vince brandished a sword, looking paler than usual, but determined. Her heart swelled at the sight of him… as many times as Lydia had turned him down, he was still a very dear friend to her. Even Mayor Maynot was fighting alongside Beetlejuice.

They were met with the ranks of the Alliance. Reaper's minions charged them, most of them werewolves dressed in security uniforms. Guard dogs. Lydia's eyes darted around the make-shift battlefield for the tank, or any sign of stripes. She couldn't find him.

"Beetlejuice!" Lydia screamed towards the ground.

He was suddenly floating in front of her window, looking shaken.

"Lyds! Oh babes, are you all right?" His hands clasped around hers, which were gripped so tightly around the bars that her knuckles were turning bluish-white. She couldn't stop the torrent of tears that broke through her composure.

"You h-have to leave! He's going to exorcise y-y-you! Oh, Beetlejuice, I was wrong, I'm s-so s-s-sorry!" Lydia pressed her forehead against the window, sobs racking her frame.

"I'm not leaving you here… stand back, Lydia." Beetlejuice drifted away from the window, winding up to use his magic. Lydia rushed backwards quickly, covering her ears in preparation for the crash. But, it never came…

"Beej?" Lydia watched in horror as every bit of power he used against the iron fizzled away.

"That fucking death dealer has some kind of protection up around the castle… I can't use my magic" said Beetlejuice, balling his hands into fists.

"BEEP BEEEEP!" Doomie drove up behind Beetlejuice, nudging him gently.

"Great thinking, Doomster! If we can't Beetlejuice it away, we'll muscle the window out of the wall!" There was suddenly a thick, striped chain looped around the grate. The other end was hooked against Doomie's bumper.

"Go, Doomie!" Beetlejuice yelled. The dragster revved his engine once… twice… three times. On the last rev, the car lurched forward, yanking the bars right out of the side of the building. Lydia couldn't stop herself from cheering.

"Oh, you did it! BJ, you did it! Let's get the hell out of here!" Lydia rushed forward towards the hole in the wall where the window used to be. Beetlejuice was grinning at her, arms outstretched. But then, his face fell… his eyes widened. Lydia felt herself being dragged backwards, away from him. Her back bumped against Reaper, who locked his arms around her.

"Have you come for the wedding?" said Reaper smoothly, addressing Beetlejuice.

"What the fuck are you rambling about?" Beetlejuice hissed, floating forward into the room. He was in an attack stance before his feet even touched the floor. Reaper laughed, grabbing Lydia's left hand and thrusting it forward for him to see. The diamond on her finger caught the light, it's facets glittering. Beetlejuice stared at the ring, his face disbelieving.

"..b… babes..?"

"I think it's inappropriate to have such a disgusting pet name for my _fiancé_. You know, I can't seem to recall inviting you, Beetlejuice. That's all right though… You can be our witness." Reaper flicked his wrist. The ghost was suddenly in a chair, gagged and bound.

Lydia ducked to escape from Reaper's grasp, rushing over to Beetlejuice. She pried her fingers under the gag, trying to untie it… But it was no use, there was nothing she could do to get it out of his mouth. Beetlejuice looked up into her face helplessly, making small, incoherent noises.

"Let him go!" said Lydia, rounding on the skeleton. "I'll… I'll marry you. Just let him go and I'll come to you… willingly." At this, the small sounds turned into muffled screaming. Lydia stepped away from the struggling ghost, squaring her shoulders and staring into Reaper's face.

"…Willingly?" Reaper whispered the word. Lydia gave him a confident nod.

"I think you know what that means. I'll do anything you want me to" she breathed, taking another step towards him. Reaper had gone completely still.

"… You offer me the only thing that I cannot refuse, dear heart. Very well. To make sure that you go through with the ceremony, he's going to stay just like that… and he's going to watch." Reaper turned towards Beetlejuice with a wickedly triumphant look on his face. "Afterwards, he's free to leave. More than free – he's going to have to leave. After all, we'll be newlyweds… it'll be no time for guests."

Lydia felt a chill like ice sliding down her spine at his words. But nothing on her face gave her emotions away.

"Are you ready, love?" Reaper offered his hand towards her. Lydia felt a strange sensation as the costume from her birthday rippled and morphed. She was suddenly decked in a black wedding gown, complete with a spidery veil. A bouquet of black roses appeared in her hand.

"Mphnooo! MLyddffiiaaa!" Beetlejuice tugged violently against his binds. Lydia didn't glance backwards at him.

"I'm ready."


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks to everyone again for the reviews! The next chapter will probably be the last... sadly. I've had a ton of fun writing! Thanks for reading my first fanfic!_

Chapter 7

As Lydia walked towards Reaper, the room fell away. The ceiling vaulted and the walls melted to the floor, revealing the golden hangings and red décor of the foyer. Only now, the huge hall was set for a wedding. An intricate archway, laced with red and black roses, stood between the twin staircases. Lydia recognized one of the werewolves of the Alliance standing behind a black podium as the priest.

If Lydia's heart was still beating, it would be going double time.

Lydia ventured a glance behind her, finding Beetlejuice, still restrained, sitting in one of the many pews. His eyes were trained on her face. He was silent now, but the sadness etched across his features spoke for him. She turned back towards Reaper, her resolve unwavering.

Reaper's robes had disappeared. He had donned a black tuxedo, complete with bat bow-tie and top hat. The fabric hung off loosely off of his bones—it was a disturbing sight. Lydia was reminded of a child playing dress up in his father's clothes. He seemed to be smirking as Lydia took her place to his left in front of the werewolf.

"We are gathered here today--" began the priest, but he was immediately cut off by the sound of the front doors being thrown open. The rest of the Chaos was marched inside at gunpoint, escorted by the remaining members of the Alliance. Ginger looked around, her confusion evident on her face. Jacques seemed out of it as well, which probably had a lot to do with the fact that he had a large crack running down the side his skull. As Prince Vince stepped inside, he immediately caught the gist of what was going on and made a move to rush at Reaper – the guard dogs on either side of him grabbed his arms, forcing him down into a pew with the rest of his comrades. The priest cleared his throat before continuing.

"As I was saying… Ladies and ghouls, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Mister Grim Reaper and Miss Lydia Deetz in holy matrimony" he said. Those members of the Alliance who were unsure of their settings before were now made aware. The hall exploded into exclaims of disgust and objection. The sudden uproar was quieted just as quickly as it started by the werewolves.

"The sanctimonious bond of marriage is nothing to be taken lightly" said the priest. "A marriage in the Neitherworld hasn't happened in many a year, due to the fact that death cannot part the beloved. Therefore, it is a true testament to the love between these two that they have chosen to be wed…"

As the priest continued his speech, Lydia's eyes darted around the room for something, anything that might help her to get out of this mockery of a wedding. Her gaze fell on Beetlejuice once again, who was pulling against his binds. He gnawed furiously at the gag in his mouth, to no avail. Every so often, he would spark and fizzle – trying to use his magic.

_Oh, Beetlejuice. I'm sorry… I'm doing it for you, please understand…_

"I do" said Reaper, startling Lydia out of her thoughts. He made a motion with his hand, indicating to the priest to hasten the ceremony along. Apparently they were speeding through the vows now. Lydia looked around the room again frantically… there was Prince Vince with his head down, his hair hiding his face. There was no help from that corner... His body trembled with sadness… or anger. Lydia couldn't say for sure which. Perhaps a combination of the two.

There was Ginger and Jacques… he still seemed to be suffering from his injury. His eyes couldn't even seem to focus. Ginger, who had been trying to patch him up, was now swatting at the watch dogs closest to them, keeping them away from the skeleton. What were they doing, anyway? Saliva was dripping from the werewolves' mouths. One of them even got close enough to Jacques to start licking his cheekbone enthusiastically.

_Oh… right. Dogs like bones. Jacques is made of bones, just like…. Like…_

Lydia's head snapped up, her plan solidifying. She looked towards Reaper. He seemed to be waiting for something… Both he and the make-shift priest were looking at her expectantly.

"Huh?" Lydia said. She had missed most of the ceremony.

"All you have to say is 'I do,' Lydia" Reaper said gently.

It was so important now that he didn't suspect her of anything. Lydia turned on the charm, looking up at her fiancé becomingly through her lashes. She giggled shyly.

"I'm sorry, Reaper… I guess I was daydreaming." Lydia conjured up a blush. It seemed to work; she watched as Reaper became flustered. "I do" she said confidently.

"If anyone objects to this union" said the priest "let them speak now, or forever hold their peace."

There was a muted howl of pain as he said the words. Beetlejuice was jerking violently in an attempt to get at the altar. He was quickly restrained.

"Well then, by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Lydia's stomach sank at the words. Of course, it was necessary to carry out her plan… she had to get close to him. But this had been a riddle that had been plaguing her mind since he first proposed… how, exactly, does one kiss a grinning skull?

Reaper stepped closer to her. His hands came up to delicately remove the veil shading her face. She felt his hands against her cheeks… her breath caught as he leaned in and pressed his mouth to hers. It was like kissing marble – everything about the kiss was cold and hard. But Lydia forced herself into it, sighing against him. Her hands found his waist… they slipped under the shirt, coming to rest on his ribcage. His bones felt brittle and dusty… she forced down the bile in her throat.

Reaper, feeling her hands exploring beneath his dress shirt, moaned into the kiss. Lydia's fingers sought out a singular rib… she gripped it suddenly and pulled as hard as she could.

There was a satisfying CRACK! Reaper slid to the ground with a cry of pain and fury. Lydia stepped backwards and found herself standing there with his yellowed rib in her hand.

The priest, growling, started towards her. She quickly held the bone in his face. The werewolf stopped short and stood at attention. He sat down on his haunches, begging. She whistled at him, wiggling the rib under his nose.

"You want it? You want the bone? Fucking FETCH." Lydia threw the bone with all of her might down the corridor. The priest took after it, yipping loudly.

"You… you little bitch…" Reaper's bony hand snapped forward, grabbing Lydia's ankle. She cried out, looking around for help.

They were suddenly surrounded by the werewolves. But they weren't looking at Lydia… they were looking at Reaper. Each of them was drooling and smacking their chops.

In a flash, they were on him. His screams were terrible… shreds of tuxedo flew as each of their jaws found his bones, snapping them away easily. The carnage was unexpected… Lydia found herself reeling from watching the scene. Dizziness was overtaking her…

Beetlejuice was suddenly behind her, supporting her weight. Lydia's back rested against his chest as his arms wrapped around her tenderly.

_He's not tied up anymore. Reaper's magic must have disappeared… he must be…_

"Is he dead?" Lydia whispered to Beetlejuice. Her question was answered as the guard dogs trotted away, each of them holding a piece of him. The only thing left was his ripped clothing and his skull, minus the jaw. Even as she stared into the empty eye sockets looking for a flicker of life, she knew he was gone.

"Yeah babes. He's dead." Beetlejuice took her left hand gently, sliding the engagement ring easily from her finger. He tossed it down towards the floor at the skull.

"Let's go home" he said, smiling down at her. Lydia tried to nod, but she was feeling weak and overwhelmed.

"…Lyds?"

The last thing she saw was his face before everything faded to black.


End file.
